


I hate Him WIP

by fallysace



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Homophobia, In Denial, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, Slurs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallysace/pseuds/fallysace
Summary: No wonder his face got so red when he was around him, he was angry. His legs were wobbly because all of his rage was trapped in his chest like a balloon. His heart palpitated and his chest burned with a fiery hatred. It was simple.





	I hate Him WIP

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> ABUSE  
> SWEARING  
> HOMOPHOBIC SLURS

 

 

 

_"Why are you being so nice to me?"_

 

That one sentence broke Sally's heart. Well, maybe chipped it. Travis still was a bit of a dick, but he couldn't help but feel bad for the dude. Being possibly gay and living in an extremely Christian home can't be easy. 

Sally honestly didn't think Travis was a bad guy, he was just being fed such negative bullshit at home and then regurgitating it back on Sally and all of his friends at school. 

Although, after their conversation in the bathroom, Sally felt like they could turn over a new leaf. The side of the leaf where Travis didn't punch him in the face. Really, it was the only thing he could think about. He couldn't focus on the worksheet that was due at the end of the period, mostly because Travis was right across from the room. His face was still red and puffy from (not) crying earlier. 

Sally tried to formulate a plan to where he could talk to Travis, one on one. He remembered the teacher said that they could have partners... He just hoped Travis would agree. He scribbled a few wrong answers down on his sheet. He slowly got up and walked over to Travis' desk, sitting down in the empty one beside him. 

Travis' heart caught in his throat once he saw Sally move towards out the corner of his eye. What did he want? What a freak. He absolutely hated him and his dumb pigtails. Absolutely. He hated him, he hated him! No wonder his face got so red when he was around him, he was angry. His legs were wobbly because all of his rage was trapped in his chest like a balloon. His heart palpitated and his chest burned with a passionate, fiery hatred. It was simple. He did hate him, even if he told Sally different. It was his only explanation for the way he felt around him. 

“Hey, would you wanna help me with this? I know you're.. okay at math. I'm actually having a little bit of trouble," Sally laughed quietly, although it was mostly muffled by his mask. He showed him his worksheet that was half done. 

“Really? _You're_ having trouble? In _math?_ " “Yes, now just look at it," Sally groaned." Well.. That's wrong. That's wrong too. Sal, I thought you were good at this stuff," Travis scoffed, snatching his worksheet away from him. 

“Well... You need to remember that you're trying to get X on one side, dipstick. Even I know that. Where did you even get that two? Dude, am I seriously helping _you_? The ' _Math SuperStar of the Month?_ '" Travis said, smirking a little. What a nerd. 

Sally nodded slowly, rolling his eyes. “Yes. Whatever. What's next?" he asked, shaking his head to show that he wasn't interested in their current conversation. “Continue," he said.

“Erm.. Variables... Something with variables..." Travis said quietly, feeling a little embarrassed that he didn't really know this stuff. His chest was starting to burn again.

It hurt Sally to watch him struggle. “.. Yes... You add them together," he said, sort of guiding Travis towar-

“You do know how to do this!" Travis frowned, his face slightly red.

“Fine. You caught me," Sally rolled his eyes and raised his hands up defensively. “I just wanted to help you out a little," he said, letting out a sigh.

Travis opened his mouth to say something, but he just nodded.

“Well.. I'm gonna go finish this. By myself. Talk to you later, Travis," Sally said, standing up from his desk. He felt a hand grip onto his arm, to which it quickly pulled away.

“Uh, don't go. I do need help," Travis murmured, to which Sally nodded.

“There we go. Now look..." he said, pointing to a problem on Travis' worksheet. 

 

-

 

  
Sally waited in fourth period, his hands itching to get back into that note. He knew he should've just thrown it in the trash, but he wasn't sure if he'd ever have a note (presumedly) written about him ever again.

He knew not many people liked him, even on a friendly level, because of his face. Having someone like him romantically was merely a wish for Sal.

Hell, Travis may change his mind if he ever saw what was under that mask. It would hurt Sally, sure, but he would understand. He wouldn't force someone to stay or be with him. Just as long as Travis was happy.

“Hey. Sal. Sally. You've been staring at the wall for like, five minutes," Larry said, quickly waving his hand around in front of his face.

“Oh uh, sorry. I was thinking about some stuff," he said, playing with his hair some.

“Oh. What about? You looked real deep into it, whatever it was."

“Personal stuff."

“Aw, man. You know you can tell me anything."

Sally opened his mouth to say something... but he promised. He couldn't do that to Travis. No matter how low of a voice he used if he told Larry, somehow word would get around.

He definitely didn't want Travis' dad hearing a rumor around town that his saint of a son could possibly be a 'queer.' He couldn't imagine the interrogation, or the consequences.

“ _Travis? Come here."_

_“Yes, father?"_

_Travis would be shaking slightly although he would be trying to be as still as possible._

_“I have heard things."_

_“Father, what things?"_

_“Travis, do you touch boys?"_

_Travis' heart would sink into his chest and the color from his body would seep out onto the floor._

_“No father. Where did you hear that?"_

_“Travis, you know that is sinful. Liking boys.. is unnatural. Do you know what happens to boys who like and want to touch other boys?"_

_Travis would swallow hard and nod slowly._

_“They go to Hell," his father would whisper._

_There would be the sound of older, wrinkly skin placed on top of knuckles, colliding with innocent, young skin. Skin that topped the face of a boy named Travis Phelps._

“Dude, I was just thinking about the stuff at the Apartments. Chill. You know I don't have good beans to spill. Well, sometimes I do, but that's besides the point."

“Oh. Alright. Well, you could've just told me in the first place if it was just about ghosts or whatever."

“Yeah bu-" Sally was interrupted by the bell. He scrambled out into the hallway, his short legs stumbling a little.


End file.
